Mafia x Mafia
| image = File:Mafa_x_Mafia.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Yoruichi-San | link = | size = 7 Players (Small) | startdate = 7.14.14 | winningfaction = Indy | roster = #, player #Phil1882 #Framm18 #Flamebirde #bonanova #GMaster479 #Araver #Nana7 | first = Nana | last = Phil, Bonanova | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Yoruichi-San based on Hunter x Hunter Manga/Anime series It began on July 14y, 2014 and ended in a Indie win in D3 (July 22). Game Mechanics Rules *Game ends once one faction reaches its win condition. *Kill attempts, successful saves, and blocks will be shown in the Night Post. Everything else is up to the creative license of the host. *I hate ties so if there's a tie, everyone in the tie dies and the last player who added, removed, or changed their vote also dies. *My general rule of thumb is that actions are initiated at Night/Day but only through during the transitions b/w Night and Day so will the results will not interfere with other actions unless otherwise stated. Role Description The Ant Queen: (Wincon: remains alive in game until Hunters are all killed/removed) May target one player each Night to kill and devour. Learns the identities of those devoured. (Not a nen ability.) ---- Neferpitou: (Wincon: remains alive in game until Ant Queen, Gon, and Killua are killed/removed) Necrophiliac member of the royal guard, she learns the identities of the deceased, and each Night may choose to use either (but not both) of her nen abilities. *Terpsichora: May puppeteer the bodies of the dead. May use the nen abilities of one of the deceased. (All actions appear done by the puppet, i.e. character of the deceased, not by Terpsichora) *Doctor Blythe: May save someone from death. In the Night Post it will be indistinguishable whether the save was done by DB or Killua *In addition: if the Ant Queen is lynched, she may use the enormous power of her en (aura) to destroy the psych of a player and remove them from the game if she can correctly identify their role. She may attempt to use this ability any Night/Day cycle, but not two in a row (cannot be blocked or saved from but still counts if the attempt is unsuccessful). ---- Hunters (Wincon: Ant Queen and Neferpitou are killed/removed) 1) Gon: Intuitive and determined, any Night may use his nen ability of Rock, Paper, Scissors to try to discover the role identity of his target the following Day. During the Night, he will choose a target and a bid (Rock, Paper, or Scissors), and the following Day, his target will be informed they must choose a bid. If Gon wins, he learns the role identity of his target after the Day Post, if he loses, his target learns his player identity, if it is a tie, nothing happens. If the target players fails to choose a bid by the end of the Day, Gon wins by forfeit. 2) Killua: An adept semi-reformed child assassin, any Night may use his nen ability of Godspeed to whisk a player away to safety and protect them from death. May not protect the same player two Nights in a row. *In the Night Post it will be indistinguishable whether the save was done by DB or Killua 3) Knuckle: Hot-headed but soft-hearted, any Night may use his nen ability to attach APR to a player. Under APR, every Day/Night cycle, and when the player acts or votes, interest is added. Once interest is added 3 times, the player goes bankrupt and is removed from the game. Only one player may be under APR at a time. Knuckle may choose to remove APR from a player at any time (will go through with the Night/Day Post), if reattached to a player it was removed from, the counter resets. APR attachment will be announced on the roster, if Knuckle dies, APR vanishes. 4) Shoot: Careful, perhaps a bit too careful, any Night may use his nen ability to trap his target in a cage and prevent them from acting. Cannot trap self. 5) Palm: Determined and a bit too persistent at times, any Night may use her nen ability to follow a player and find out their target. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Phil1882 (Neferpitou) Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster #Phil1882 (Neferpitou) #Framm18 (Killua) - Lynched D1 #Flamebirde (Ant Queen) - Lynched D3 #bonanova (Knuckle) #GMaster479 (Gon) - Killed N3 #Araver (Palm) - Lynched D2 #Nana77 (Shoot) - Killed N1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games